The invention relates to a method and a device for reading postal article inscriptions and document inscriptions.
For automatic processing, for example sorting, of postal articles or documents, it is necessary to read their inscriptions. In the case of postal articles for example, the image of the postal article surface is first of all recorded according to the prior art, or an image of the address section of the postal article is recorded specifically. The image data is then transferred to a first OCR system for address identification, and possibly to further OCR systems for alternative address identification and to video coding systems if the upstream OCR systems cannot identify and code the address. If the address has been read, the OCR or video coding system passes appropriate sorting information to the sorting machine, in order that it can sort the postal article appropriately. The postal article in this case has a sorting or identification code (ID code) sprayed onto it. In this case, the sorting information need not be identified during the sorting process (on-line), but may also be carried out with a time delay, via the ID code (off-line). In this case, the letter is first of all provided with a unique ID code, which is subsequently linked to the identified address information. The OCR and video coding system is in this case coupled to the sorting machines via LAN or WAN networks. This also allows the remote operation of a reading and video coding center, which is responsible for two or more machines, and even for two or more machine locations. Such remote reading and video coding centers are already in use, but are invariably operated by the respective postal service itself. When the postal article traffic fluctuates severely, the postal service has to provide extensive reading equipment, which is utilized only at times.